Already Got My Pubes
by Goneismyfave1
Summary: Well, there was a girl. She came on an island which happened to be filled with boys her age. How convenient, right? But what comes to it when this girl is a dangerous psycho whom nobody should mess with? Will there be a love triangle? Or will she turn them all down? Read and find out! Not your typical girl-on-island. Strong language. Roger/OC/Jack
1. Chapter 1

**Soundtrack: Famous Last Words by My Chemical Romance**

* * *

I held the picture in my hand, silently cursing myself. What had gone wrong? Where did I go wrong? How was I supposed to change things? These questions again was left unanswered.

I did not have the comforting hand on my shoulder. I had no soft kisses planted on my cheek.

That was all gone, the wife I once had died long ago and if she were here today, the daughter I now had wouldn't be the way she was, she would be sweet and caring.

I sighed and took off my specs in one swift moment, closely looking at my beautiful wife, naked but looking away from the lens, one arm covered her breasts and the other caressing her perfect round pregnant stomach. Her dark hair messily draped in locks and she looked at peace.

Looking at the picture on the desk was my daughter, the day was when Lorena, my wife, gave birth to her. I smiled warmly at the remembrance of that day, when we both knew she was going to grow up as a smart, sweet and loving child.  
We were all wrong.

Flicking my eyes to the next framed picture, my wife, myself and our daughter whom was five years old in the picture, were taking a self-picture and all of us smiling. It was when we were at Spain, the warm crowded beach behind us.

Tears began to prick within my eyes and I quickly shielded it by looking at the last framed picture. This picture was of my daughter in her present stage, her eyes so blue, so soul-crushingly blue, so piercing that they sometimes glowed when dark.

They looked through ones soul.

Her black ebony hair reached to her waist effortlessly in shiny wavy locks. Her side fringe was straight and covered partially her eyes and most of her forehead. Her nose was straight and her lips pink and thin but turned down into a frown.

She wore dark clothing, things I cannot describe myself as a grown man, especially when I am her father. Her skin was creamy like vanilla.

She reminded me so much of Lorena but none of us had her blue eyes, it was all so surprising when she had first opened her eyes from when she was born, when I held her and I was sat next to my wife whom was in bed, we both gasped at how swimmingly blue they were. Now they were icy and filled with hatred. Mostly, it was enhanced whenever she wore eyeliner and that really made things pop even more.

In the picture, she was embracing me, looking up at me in such hope and such happiness. But sadness overtook her eyes because that was taken a year after Lorena died. Tears really started silently dripping down my cheeks and I rubbed them away.

Lorena would never return to me, she will never make me return the girl my daughter once was. But she always lived in my heart and I knew she was looking out for us no matter what.

**Rosella's POV**

The boys of St Andrews Boarding School for Boys were playing in the playground, there were littluns and biguns and what really attracted me were the boys in black caped uniform.

He was there. He was always there. Just like I had always suspected because he had never missed a day of school.

Partly, I think the reason for this is because he had nowhere else to go.

I shook my head filled with opposite-gendering thoughts. I came here to meet my father, not ogle boys of my age. They were hormonal, disgusting and just crude.

But however many times I said those hatred filled words towards all those boys, there was always denial and I always managed to put my thinking back onto that specific boy.

Right now, I just needed to focus on seeing my dad on this unGodly hour.

**Jack's POV**

We started practising our singing, I needed my boys to actually start harmonising but because of stupid fucking puberty, it jabbed us and now we've been injected with adolescence and deep voices.

Maurice recently turned thirteen and eventually his late-blooming adolescence struck.

It now sounded like he had a sore throat, like both high and low voices merged into one.

"No, no, no! Maurice, I know you got your fucking pubes and all but can't you reach a little higher? I've only got five guys with a soprano voice including me. You're just ruining it. Now do that last verse again, guys!"

I conducted and eventually it went to plan, however, when Maurice came to his line, he sounded like a gargling strangling cat and eventually he got distracted and shouted,

"Guys, look! There's a girl!" I rolled my eyes as all my choir boys turned in the direction Maurice pointed. Great, now we will never get our singing done all because of this damn girl.

"Guys, there are plenty of fish in the sea now can we please get back to our singing? The annual choir awards is just in two weeks!" I moaned frustratingly.

Unfortunately, they were not listening and this time I was curious to what kind of girl that got their attention. When I looked round, a flash of creamy vanilla legs and black hair came into view and I blushed. Then, when I actually squinted to see who it was, I sighed in relief and rolled my eyes.

"Come on, guys. In your wildest dreams." That earned their attention back at me, Roger raised an eyebrow of questioning.

"How do you mean?" Roger was one of the best alto singers in the choir. He had a really good deep and low voice although he was a quiet and sarcastic boy most of the time.

"Well, first off, she's Principal Roy's daughter." They all gasped and muttered amongst themselves, only because Roy was an extremely strict headmaster. They came closer to hear more.

"Okay, so she's like an emo in a way. Kinda psycho and is said to have mental problems. When Roy's wife died, Rosella, that's her name, became what she is now. Trust me, I've heard stuff and it is seriously fucked up. She is a seriously fucked up girl."

Most of the younger choir boys looked frightened, which is what I expected from all of them but unfortunately, the boys my age, which included Roger, Maurice, Bill, Henry and others, all smiled hungrily at her.

"You think she's come to meet her father?" Henry asked.

I sighed. "Guys, come on. She ain't worth it, even if she has big boobs."

"She has a nice ass too…" Maurice muttered. Bill and Henry smirked and agreed, they were two years older than him. I too was fifteen along with Roger.

The younger ones listened and began singing, along with murmuring singing from the older boys, still glancing back if she was there which, thank God, she wasn't.

I told them to pick up the pace and sing louder and my choir boys did as they were told.

**Rosella's POV**

As I walked past the stupid and lame choir boys, except from one guy named Roger I think, I noticed them all staring and savagely looking at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Jesus, it's not like they've never seen a girl before." I muttered to myself. I shook my head and entered the school, clearly knowing around the school because within a minute, I arrived at Principal Roy's office. My father.

I did not bother rapping on the door so I simply opened the door and smiled sweetly at my dad.

"Hello, Dad." Damn, this was a bad time. He was holding one of our pictures in a frame that I'm all to familiar with and crying his eyes out. His reading specs were on his desk, put to the side, silent tears dribbled down his cheeks and his face was slightly red, as were his plain brown eyes.

"Rose? Why are you here? You should be in school. How did Ms Saunders let you in?"

I rolled my eyes."Well, father, Ms Saunders knows me all too well, you should know, we have our girly chats." I winked at my father as he wiped tears away from his eyes. "And I did a bit of a naughty thing back at school." I smiled like a shark at the remembrance.

Principal Roy groaned. "Oh, for God's sake, Rosella! What did you do now? Must've been pretty big for you to come all the way down here." He shook his head in disbelief.

"Well, it's the school's damn fault! Maybe if they had actually been doing their job, it never would have happened! Jesus Christ…I got suspended, okay? Sister Grimm said that was my last suspension or otherwise I get expelled."

Father's eyes widened and he ran a hand through his luscious dark brown hair.

Principal Daniel Roy was a handsome man, in his thirties, and if he gave it a chance, he would have millions of women queueing up for him but he never gave it a chance because he was too busy with a school to run or a dead wife to mourn over.

My father's brooding expression almost intimidated me and he spoke in a low yet perilous voice that I have seemed to pick up.

"Rosella Yvonne Desiree Marie Roy, what in God's name have you done to get yourself suspended?"

I mock innocently pulled my hands behind my back and looked to the floor, shuffling my feet.

"Oh, you know, the usual, beating a girl to a pulp, set fire to the caretaker's shed, selling fake drugs to a bunch of slutty girls… yeah, that's it."

Principal Roy stood up slowly, he stepped towards me, almost towering over me, I expected him to hit me or something but instead he pulled me in an awkward hug which I didn't exactly return.

After some extremely awkward silence, he let go and sighed. "You need to know that I love you but you should never do those things. You need to be more interested and focused in your education, not about drugs, not about your mental problem. I know it's hard to live by but I don't want to ruin you. I love you and honestly I hated that school of yours anyway." I smiled gradually,

"Are you being serious?" I asked, pulling up my fishnet and leather fingerless gloves.

"Yeah, have you seen their school's system? Chaotic. I think you're right, they're not fucking doing their job."

My smile formed into a shark like one. "Indeed. Fucking ridiculous." His lips tugged upwards.

"Good to know we agree." I said and I saw the sadness creeping back up in his eyes but his it away.

"Now go do something useful but stay in the school and please don't interact with the boys." He raised an eyebrow.

I winked once more, "Don't you worry, Principal Roy, I won't let those boys have a good look at this." I gestured myself and we both smirked, we both held that same humorous qualities along with me being sadistic which is also inherited from my father's side.

"Well, just do something but stay close." I nodded and exited the office with a small smile playing on my lips.

I took out my iPod and listened to deafening rock metal music, playing air guitar in the empty corridor.

All the boys were now in classes, probably hearing my soft singing and silly air guitar whilst studying and for the rest of the last two hours, I drew, sang along to music and just generally danced in the corridor. I sat on the floor against a row of lockers, legs spread out on the cold floor.

I was just about to watch Paranormal Activity on my iPod but unfortunately, the bell rang, signalling everyone to go home. Boys entered the hallway and began to make their journey to their lockers, I just shrugged and watched the first few minutes of the film.

When the lockers were actually jam packed with boys, I got up and leant against a cold hard wall where boys had a good look of me even though I just had no intention for them to do so. I was being kicked at on the floor and I wanted to watch the movie in peace.

Well, that was too bad because then a boy with extremely ginger hair and piercing blue eyes, unlike mine, tapped me on the shoulder, stupid boy had planted a smirk on.

"This is a boys school, sweetheart." I rolled my eyes at the sexism in that comment.

"Don't sweetheart me. I realise this is a boys school, dumbass. And I believe we know each other, you are Jack from the school's choir, yes?"  
I saw him nod slowly and I smirked.

"Well, Jack. You're comment was sexist and hypocritical. Hypocritical because it comes from a fifteen year old boy who has long since hit puberty and fucking sings C sharp."

Jack's mouth hung agape and I noticed that boys near us where eavesdropping so I strutted off to my father's office, feeling pleased with myself.

Principal Roy walked beside me through the enormous crowds of boys trying to get home, along the way he was shouting and being strict to some bullies, thank God I wasn't a guy otherwise my father would beat the shit out of me.

He drove home without another word and we arrived home.

I travelled upstairs, two at a time, and finished the rest of Paranormal Activity, not as so much as flinching from the scary activity.

As usual, the house was quiet. Father was most likely eating dinner alone and working at his laptop, writing reports.

I had fallen asleep on my bed and dreamt of nothing that I could remember.

It was not until morning when things really struck like lightning…

* * *

**A/N: This A/N is gonna be long so prepare yourself. Okay, so how about that? Huh? Huh? Pretty good for my first LotF fanfic. I've typed this literally on my iPod on the Notes whilst listening to music on my bed. **

**See? I had to suffer so much for you guys so all you could do is write a tiny review! XD I'm joking, but seriously, review! :D Concrit, fangirl, flames, go for it!**

**I admit, the ending was rushed a little but that was because my thumbs began to hurt and plus I didn't want too much at her home life. I need to get to the plane bits and the island! **

**Obviously this is a girl-on-the-island fic and I know all of you hate that sort of thing but I have literally planned this out really well! And it's not the typical shit, this is the real stuff with Roger's sexy creepiness, Jack's sociopathic behaviour and Piggy's annoying crap. **

**Seriously, mature themes in there too that I might actually move the rating to M in later chapters. Strong language, blah blah. **

**I don't own Lord of the Flies sadly. ;( All rights to William Golding. This is set in modern world and the oldest kids are 15.**

**Review please! Ciao!**

**Goneismyfave1**

**P.S I promise you that the next A/N won't be long. Okay? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Soundtrack: Apocalypse Please by Muse (thought it kind of fit)**

* * *

**Rosella's POV**

Waking up to a dark atmosphere was one way to wake up. What I heard was like bins rolling outside on gravel. Or thunder, whatever works best.

I rubbed the sand out of my eyes, realising I forgot to wipe off my eyeliner last night. I ruffled my bed head and opened the blinds, letting in the cold sunshine through the gaps.

Outside, I saw my father actually rolling bins ready for collection for the trucks, I guess he noticed a dark looming figure in the window and had waved up at me, smiling softly.

I waved groggily back and went to the bathroom, freshening myself up with eyeliner and straightened my black long hair dead-straight. Then came with the clothing which I wasn't so sure of.

"DAD!" I shouted above the stairs, still in my tank top and pyjama shorts.

"YEAH, ROSE?" He shouted below. I rolled my eyes and replied.

"Do I need to wear my normal uniform or anything of my choice?" I waited expectantly, knowing that he was considering the options.

"Anything you want." He shouted back but I hinted guilt in that voice. I confirmed by asking if he was sure and surprisingly, he said it was fine.

I shrugged and quickly pulled on a black wool jumper that was too big for me and covered my arms and hands completely, underneath was just my black lace bra. The wool jumper had holes in it, as it was loosely knitted. One shoulder kept sliding down annoyingly and I had to pull it up each time.

Underneath, I wore a pair of black ripped skinny jeans and black knee-length leather high heeled boots. I wore a belt that consisted of loose fitting chains which made a clinking sound each time.

I fixed my eyeliner once more and winked at myself in the mirror, only taking my iPod and several change that was stuffed in my pocket.

I rapidly slid downstairs and my father checked his watch.

"We need to be early today. I have file work to be done."

I nodded and suddenly the ground shook slightly, almost losing my step. I clung to the chair for support and the rumbling stopped, the clinking of cups and mugs hanging in the kitchen resulted in a halt.

"Mini earthquake, I suppose." Principal Roy reassured himself and without another word, we exited the house and drove five miles to the school.

"It's weird how it's a boarding school and all…yet you still go home even when they offer you a place there." I began conversation quietly, looking out the window.

"Well, hon, I prefer home with my daughter. I only go there unless there's been a situation. If you want, we can go stay there for the night instead?" I waved his offer off.

"Nah, I'm good, thanks."

For the rest of the journey, we did not speak a word and honestly, I preferred it when there is a comfortable silence like this, it means there is time for thinking. But at the moment, just looking at the depressing weather, it actually fit my mood and there really was no point to think from then on.

When we had entered the boarding school, my father wanted me to do something useful, yesterday he had pitied me, today he wanted me to actually study.

He believed that it doesn't matter where you are, you should always have an education.

He settled me in Year 10 Biology. There were stools, desks and goggles worn by all boys. Funnily enough, all goggles turned to stare at me when I was pushed into the lab.

"Ah, yes, you are Principal Roy's daughter, aren't you?" The science teacher asked. I straightened my posture and crossed my arms, so the teacher didn't look through my jumper; wishing that I put a tank top underneath.

"Indeed. I was suspended in my school for various reasons. I wish to join your class. Well, more like my father wants me to join your class." I could hear snickers from the boys which I neglected.

"Alright, Miss Roy, please take the empty seat beside Roger." He pointed to the empty seat next to the dark haired boy whom looked up, frowned slightly and looked back down. My heart almost fluttered but I stopped it willingly. Ugh, how convenient that I just happened to sit next to him.

I decided to play the game too and frowned that I had to sit next to him.

"So to continue on from yesterday's lesson, we are going to take out our frogs and dissect their hearts. Roger, please instruct-" I held up a hand to interrupt him politely.

"I have already done this in my previous lessons at my school, sir." He nodded in understanding and the class shuffled to get their frogs.

"Already done this, then?" I heard Roger beside me mutter, straightening my sitting posture with my head held high, I replied,

"Indeed."

He snorted and took out the frog and equipment, "Go on. Dissect that slimy bitch."

I smirked wickedly and stretched into plastic gloves, snapping it when it reached the wrist for effect.

"With pleasure." I said darkly and began to softly cut the small tiny heart.

Roger watched intently beside me and my thoughts came to think whether he has done this before too or just to see I can actually do it without squirming like a girly girl.

Without hesitation, I explained the tiny veins and arteries that connected the heart, discussing the functions of it and by the looks of it, he seemed surprised in the most subtle way.

"For a girl, you're not that bad." He said, quirking an eyebrow. I gritted my teeth and crossed my arms.

"What is it with boys like you thinking that all girls are just squeamish little bitches who find fucking amusing? Can you not find yourself dominant over women just for a few minutes? Jesus Christ…"

The boy whom I've admired for quite some time, actually ticked me off today. But my question didn't really affect the boy in any way that I expected.

"Girls are there to fuck, to torture, for them to be played with," he moved closer to me, his hot breath tickling my neck, I stiffened and heard him chuckle. "And you should have taken my comment as a compliment." My mouth hung agape and shut quickly like a fish.

"You bastard, fuck you." I snapped out of frustration, he just smirked and I knew this was the wrong insult to use. I inwardly groaned and placed a gloved hand on my forehead to face palm myself, after noticing that I had frog's blood smeared where I had just touched.

This time I really groaned and slammed a fist on the wooden desk, then narrowing my eyes next to Roger, whom was biting his lip to hide laughter, but his eyes told a different emotion. One that I couldn't place my finger on because it was a mixed emotion, I clenched my fists and snapped my head away from his attractive face.

Closing my eyes and exhaling softly, I took the thin delicate tiny knife and plummeted it within the upended mess of the frog's heart.

Then, I reached in the frog's body and comically ripped its organs out, earning odd looks from other boys, both of Roger's eyebrows raised high and his lips parted surprisingly, too bemused to say anything snarky. I paid no attention to anyone as I was too warped in the beauty of this activity. The sickening, wet sound that it made every time I ripped something out of its sockets.

So pleasurable and I could tell from the way Roger looked at me, that he was enjoying it too, purely out of shock that a girl whom is the daughter of a strict headmaster could do these types of things.

I then left the small bloody pile of organs on the thick plastic mat that was meant for waste.

"I'm sure you can figure out how a frog's organs functions and adapts in its surroundings on your own. Good luck." I winked at him, his dark eyebrows were raised in amusement and so I quite literally skipped out of the classroom, the teacher calling out for me at my sudden disappearance.

In my defence of my treacherous act, I only did it to impress the only sadistic boy in the school but it was all on the spot, meaning I planned it on the way.

However, what he said had set a ticking time bomb on its way to exploding in my mind by the way he used such vile words to describe women. Thinking of him just frustrates me. How dare he uses those onyx coal eyes of his and judge me within a single glance, how dare he smiles that pearly white smile of his and seduce me into thinking that they remind me of someone, how dare he move into my personal bubble and bite that soft lip of his, so soft-

_No! Stop thinking about him! He may have a white, sharp and shark-like smile that gives you butterflies-_

_Jesus, stop it, even when you are in denial you keep thinking about him. You are just proving his point right! That's not what you're here for, you lazy bitch. These boys are messed up so stop._

_But then again…so are you, Rosella. Roger is just as messed up as you are…_

_NO! Never, I am stronger, I don't need Roger or Jack or anyone! I am a lone girl. I dominate. _

I agreed with the negative side on Roger that my mind was currently set on and focused on my destination to my father's office which was right around the corner.

When reaching there, I closed my hands around the cold handle and another mini earthquake erupted beneath again but I heard it too, just like it had done this morning when I woke up. I thought it was bins rolling but my father had rolled the bins in. It was all so confusing but didn't pay attention to it after. It may be just the Earth's plates moving or whatever.

I abruptly opened the door and looked up at Principal Roy pacing about the room, his blazer disposed of and his strong arms shown after rolling his buttoned sleeves up to the elbows. One hand was up to his chin, his sign of thinking, and the other to his hip.

That intense worried look appeared in his eyes and he suddenly looked really old. Almost, I began concerning for him.

"Father? You okay?" I asked slowly. He whipped round towards me suddenly, his deep thoughts broke out of concentration and tears began to form in his eyes.

For a big man with big work on his shoulders, he sure was a softie. He cries too much, I thought.

"Rosella, sweetheart," he murmured, stepping closer to me but I shuffled back as I was confused, he may have hugged me once yesterday, it doesn't mean you hug Rosella again. I am most definitely not a hugger.

"I know you're not going to be worried as much but, well, it's like World War 3 out there. It might actually be. I just don't know anymore-" I rolled my eyes and put his arm down that was currently placed back on his perspired forehead.

"Spit it out, dad." I snapped, irritated at his constant outer mumbling.

He exhaled sharply and continued, "Basically it's these bombs being tested out from the government to use on us. They say it's nothing to worry about but the whole city is going mad about it now. They now sent us an email to evacuate all children from fifteen and below to some secret facility. Hon," I shook my head in disbelief. a look of utter repulsion written on my face.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Since when did the government issue this shit? They can't! Pretty much all these boys and the girls from my school are the only kids in the city! And you don't expect me to travel with these faggots, do you?"

My father shushed me and ground his teeth together. "Rosella, listen to me. Keep it together. If you can set fire to buildings, beat numerous girls until they are in the A and E, or the morgue, then you can survive a single trip with a few boys. I know I forbade you to even so breathe in the same air as them but risking you staying here is like signing up my own death wish. Please, the plane is ready for you to board in the upper field. I just need to pull the fire alarm and we'll get there. I need you to completely understand me here."

Whoa, crap. Who knew my stuttering and nervous father could stand up to me and lecture me on how bloody brilliant I am?

Normally, he had never paid attention to me, always silently paid the damage I had done to school property, paying for girls' surgeries and such because of how I beat them up. And yet, all these things I do, I still do it only because I can't help it. He never speaks to me and yet now he believes that all I've done so far with my life is a huge achievement. This just made me want to scoff at how ridiculous I am.

From then on, I truly understood how much he cared for me, even if he spent most of his time looking through pictures of my mother and writing reports.

I sighed and nodded slowly, not so much of a single expression on my face apart from exasperation. But I decided to keep my bravado on.

"Fine, whatever. But just stay safe, alright? I can't always care for your sorry arse all the time. Especially now that I'm forced to leave you."

He smirked and chuckled, then he kissed the top of my head, and handed me a picture of my mother, himself and I together. I gave a small forced smile and held the small image delicately.

He nodded once at me, signalling me to be ready and smashed the glass of the fire alarm, which allowed a klaxon type sound to blare through the bell.

He mouthed to me 'Go' and I exited the office with one last glance to Principal David Roy, my father whom I probably won't see for some time.

Deciding to follow my father's orders, I departed the school and entered the playground, I realised that currently I was on my own and only the smallest of children were outside.

The three teachers were standing awkwardly in a corner after keeping the children formed in one straight and orderly line.

After several minutes of all the classes to stand silently in their own lines, the teachers were rounded up on the side, waiting for the principal, however, after many long moments of delay, I had paraded through the lines and rounded up the several teachers.

"Give me the loudspeaker," I demanded immediately. They all looked around, not understanding what to do to give a girl like me a responsibility.

A brave soul of a teacher had appeared in front of me,

"How do you have the audacity to ask for such responsibility? And this is a boys' school so how on earth have you ended up on these premises?"

I sighed in exasperation and rolled my eyes for her not catching up with the school's latest news, "Woman, I am Principal David Roy's daughter, Rosella Roy. I was suspended from my school yesterday and my father had told me to take responsibility if he hadn't arrived in time," which was not actually true, "and as there were some extreme delays, I have the right to take that loudspeaker from you and give orders, understand? Principal Roy informed me of what's happening right now. So either hand it to me or get the fuck out of here."

The other teachers had exchanged looks of aggravation and the tall lanky woman with a rather large nose had rolled her eyes, obviously had no argument to debate against about after mine, and handed me the loudspeaker rather harshly in my extended hand.

I sized her up in one glance and shot a look of disgust through my piercingly blue eyes.

Without dawdling, I had placed a hand on my waist and again walked through straight lines of boys of my age and slightly older.

When I reached to the front so everyone had their attention on me, I shouted through the loudspeaker.

"Hello, boys. This is Rosella Yvonne Desiree Marie Roy, daughter of your Principal David Roy, your principal is in delay at the moment so I have taken responsibility temporarily. Awaiting government bombing are about to hit our area and those fifteen and under need to board a plane that I have been told is in the upper field. We need to get there NOW and if we don't, then prepare your death beds, boys."

They all watched me intently, I paced back and forth so they could all see me, In order to snap out of their daydreams and concentrate on what I was saying. My stern look probably frightened the younger ones but I really didn't care right now even if it was in any other situation.

"Those above sixteen and you teachers over there need to wait for Principal Roy to arrive and you will await further instructions then. Now boys, do you understand?"

I dropped the loudspeaker to below my waist and waited for an answer, when none prevailed, I repeated the question purely for tease.

"I said, do we fucking understand?" Quite almost shrieking into the loudspeaker. I saw them flinch at my sharp words and they later replied in perky and alert unison,

"Yes, Ma'am!"

I smirked and told them to follow me, the older ones stood where they were.

I tossed the loudspeaker to the cranky old woman whom possessed it earlier, who gave me a narrowing glare in my direction and I then asked a random boy, from the crowd of boys that were following me, a question that has been on mind,

"You." I pointed to a blonde, toned and tall boy, he turned round and smiled with friendly pleasure, my tone didn't alter though, "where is the upper course field?"

"I can lead you there if you want? You have to take a few turns, ma'am."

Flattered slightly that they still addressed me formally, I let him lead the way.

He walked in front of me and all the other boys followed like ducklings.

I could hear mutters and murmurs from all of them and now I really wished I put something underneath my jumper, I knew how much of my creamy pale skin showed. My black lace bra just showed too much of my cleavage.

What was I thinking? That I was going to get male attraction from it? I scoffed, not bloody likely.

The blonde boy was certainly right about taking several turns because it felt ages even though it only lasted about three minutes to get to the extremely extended field where expectantly, the plane was parked.

There were only around less than eighty boys in below the age of fifteen so I can imagine them fitting inside the white sleek smooth plane.

They obediently entered the plane as they were told to do so and I hastily stumbled to the inside nose of the plane, where the pilot and co-pilot sat. Damn, why do these aisles have to be some narrow? Not even a fucking stick-insect could fit through here. I just whistled out a complain,

"You boys make sure we land safely and no delays happen, alright?" They looked behind their seats and both were rather surprised, I rolled my eyes.

"I don't want delays, sirs. Am I clear?" I said more slowly with less words this time, pretending that they were retarded.

They dipped their heads once with approval and smiled.

"Don't worry, ma'am. We will arrive to our destination safely without any failure." This time I nodded on consent and went through the under-fitting aisles to find an empty seat.

Unfortunately, after looking for one seat, the only spare one left was one beside Jack, that stupid head choir boy.

"Jack. We meet again." I sighed bluntly without so much of a glance at him. I heard snickering and I rolled my eyes, shedding light on the situation.

"Care to explain what you are sniggering about, hmm?" I looked beside him where I found a second source of the sneering. Jack was also sitting next to Roger. We were sitting in the middle seated row and I groaned, banging my head back against my seat in the process which flopped my dark side fringe over my face.

"Great, it's Roger, the fucked up man whore who sees women as just fucking sex objects."

"Well, you do dress like one, sweetheart." I narrowed my eyes at Roger and grabbed him by the collar, pulling him forward and smiling my scary shark smile.

"What are you implying, Roger?" My blue eyes probably gleamed with an intimidating flash. He didn't seem to bother it but just smirked, why does he always smirk? Ugh, so much smirking from this damned boy. I hadn't realised that we were both closing in on the ginger boy's personal bubble.

"That you are indeed one who dresses like a whore." He said dryly. With one reflex movement, I grabbed his black hair, ignoring desperately at how soft and fluffy it felt underneath my sharp grip.

Jack, whom was in the middle of it all, had simply stood up after taking his belt off and snatched something off from the boys in front of us, they started complaining but they were ignored. I realised it was a magazine and he was just casually flicking through the thin and frail pages after sitting back down with a satisfied sigh.

My attention caught on the front page and I lifted an eyebrow.

"Porno magazines?" I asked in disbelief. Roger snorted and barked out a laugh, I realised that my pull on his hair was still at hand and I instantaneously let go with a sharp motion that pulled his head back but kept grip on his collar.

"Yup. Just shows how many women in today's society are used as sex objects. Heard of the song Blurred Lines?" Jack said, never taking his gaze off the open magazine in front of him. Jesus, if he felt himself right then, I am going to kill him.

I just laughed like it was a big joke. "You cunt, of course I've heard that shit song. What about it?" I asked, quite curious now.

"Nothin'" Jack replied quite high-pitched and then replied to a low medium. I rolled my eyes and fixated my glare back at Roger who was surprisingly staring at me, particularly at my lips.

I eyed him carefully and, because of my fucking teenage problems, I had loosened my grip slightly from his collar. For some reason, I believed we were moving closer but it wasn't until a fake cough drew us back and I actually blushed.

We both looked for the source and it was Jack, actually looking quite pissed at what he just witnessed.

We just stuttered our apologies to Jack for closing his personal space but me and Roger both knew that we didn't really mean it.

Roger went back to his sarcastic smirk, teasing me about how I look and then he had begun to also pick off porno magazines from the boys in front of us, where are those boys getting these magazines? Anyway, Roger just started to smile darkly at the front page he opened, my eyebrow lifted.

Jack continued reading his porno magazine but from the corner of my eye, I saw him staring at my chest and then back at the magazine, flicking between both apprehensively. And eventually, ROGER started doing it too.

I sighed in irritation and switched on my iPod, listening to deafening metal music with my leg crossed over the other and just clicking my knuckles continuously, getting on both Jack and Roger's nerves to my amusement which stopped their flickering eyes.

It was after two and a half hours of flight that random turbulence had occurred, creating some boys to shriek. I glanced around and on the far left side of me, I found was the most farthest away from me, the wing of that side of the plane looked weird and was at an odd angle.

I leaned forward to get a better look and soon enough it caught fire. I knitted my dark eyebrows together in confusion and frustration. The turbulence occurred again and the plane actually shook, earning extended screams and looks of worry. And then a surfeiting and strong odour suddenly struck my sense of smell. It smelt like peril. And death.

Jack turned to me and we exchanged a look of the same frustration.

I was angry at everything at the moment, the fact that the pilots hadn't kept their promise, that Jack was frustrated for no reason, that Roger only looked at me differently, that my father had left me and mostly that I was alone and had no one to hold onto.

Over the shakes and thunders, the intercom sounded and the pilot had explained briefly that the left wing and engine has shut down and we would result in crashing in a nearby island. He summarised us all the safety rules and the gas masks had strung down.

Without further notice, I quickly slid it over my hair and took out the folded square life suit underneath my seat. With one fleeting look at all the boys nearby, I was suggesting they should do the same.

But before anybody could do anything else apart from put on the masks, everything went black and the last thing I saw was the left wing smashing the roof and me swimming in the air out of my seat.

* * *

**Disclaimer: (I should put this in here) I don't own Lord of the Flies in any shape or form. All rights go to William Golding. I only own Rosella. **

**A/N: Well. That was a nice long chapter. ;) heh, Jack reading porno magazines. I liked that bit. So there is a bit of a feminist side to Rosella and quite frankly, I like where this is going. By the way, I have never dissected a frog, just pointing that out there. **

**To Juniper Mimosa: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE FIRST REVIEW! Even if it was small, I still jumped in excitement so thank you. Here's another chapter just for you! :D And omfg, you read GONE? I checked out your biography and I saw that you've read it and liked it! Do you like Drake because I LOVE the guy! WOOP! **

**So there we go. Hope you liked it and I'll be updating real soon. Probably Sunday. Maybe. But it's most likely Sunday or Monday. **

**Love you, review please! Ciao!**

**Gonesimyfave1**


	3. Chapter 3

**Soundtrack: House of Wolves by My Chemical Romance **

**WARNING: Bloody scenes so if squeamish, I apologise dearly. **

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Lord of the Flies. All rights go to the amazing Mr Golding. **

* * *

The aching was indescribable. From my torso to the tips of fingers and toes, it was just horrific pain. The aching in some areas were sore, like a bad sore when walking about ten miles non-stop.

When I had attempted to open my eyes, only one eye saw broad daylight, the other was pitch black and the pain spiked up into the depths of my brain.

Lips were dry and chapped, eager to have a drip of water through my parched throat. However, when I turned my head softly to both sides, no water was to be found.

I groaned in anguish and tried sitting up but I found that I was hanging like a rag doll on strings. Green tattered creepers hung loosely on a tall tree, my limbs were attached and tied round by the creepers and a sudden panic reached to my heart. What if I was too far up? And most importantly, how did I end up here in the first place?

I let out a sharp sob, frustrated that I couldn't understand my situation and couldn't remember a smidgen of what happened to me and how horribly injured I became.

Thankfully, only my arms and legs were securely tied to the thick vines but just three or four kept me up underneath me. I looked around and then down, realising I was too far up but when I tried to look for some sort of branch, none was available and only large exotic waxy leaves were used as branches. It was too complex to think right now especially at the height I was being held up.

I wasn't particularly afraid of heights, I wasn't weak but when I was bloody injured with only one eye to keep me alive right now, panic was struck like a dagger through the heart.

Glancing at my left arm, I tried to entangle myself out of the creepers mess and after several disheartening attempts, it had finally let up and my left arm was free.

I sighed in relief but was still concerned that if I were free, I'd still be dead or seriously injured when I hit ground. Either way, I was dead.

I easily manoeuvred out of the creepers tied on my legs, if I were to free my arms completely, I would be dangling upside down.

All was left was my right arm that was desperately clinging to the last of the creepers, the ones underneath had long since snapped after shuffling so much.

I again let out a sharp sob when my wrist began to constrict, stopping my blood supply which allowed pins in needles travel up through my arm.

Breathing in short gasps, I pulled myself up and with on-the-spot thinking, I glanced at a nearby waxy leaf and held on to it with my life, the motion just choked my wrist even more and I believe I couldn't feel any blood returning in my right hand.

I tried pulling the vine downwards so I could entangle it, however, it was a tough creeper that hung in its place.

I then resulted in throwing my leg and intertwining it with a nearby creeper, this contracted the entangled vine on my wrist and with my single prayer that I wouldn't die, I untied the knot completely and rapidly from both my leg and wrist then felt myself fall to the jungle floor.

And along the way, I felt something rip my leg and punch my spleen.

**Roger's POV **

After landing face first into wet jungle dirt, making my neck click slightly from the pressure, I had searched for any other sign of living, and maybe having the tiniest bloom of hope for the girl too.

When I had finally staggered across the wet dirt for who knows how long, I conveniently found my whole choir, we united and tried finding some adult to tell us where the hell we've landed.

Simon kept on whining like the baby he was about how hot and dehydrated he was, and followed in suit was the younger ones who complained about their togs being too tight around their necks.

I agreed about this but kept it hidden, trying to be strong so Jack doesn't fail to be impressed. He always craved power, which earned him unwilling respect from everyone. I found his sociopathic behaviour rather daft but who am I to talk?

I was the fucked up one of the whole group, maybe even more sociopathic than Jack. But I found myself more…sadistic.

We all travelled in silence, our thoughts overtook our social life but that was soon broke off by an echoing trumpeting sound.

"You hear that? Adults!" Jack grinned in relief, I just rolled my eyes and frowned. Who needed adults really?

Jack picked up the pace, making all of us slightly jumpy but the older ones of us just kept at our normal pace because we were too exhausted to do anything else.

When we caught up with Jack, he was hiding behind many shrubs and tropical bushes.

"It's the other boys. We need to make ourselves presentable and respectable, boys." Jack hissed, his sweaty bright orange hair gleaming in the rays of light.

Smirking, we marched like we were in an army towards the group filled with boys from our school on the beach. Our marches weren't heard after we hit the sand and Simon was cowering under the beating heat. We all neglected his silent pleas.

"Where is the man with the trumpet?" Jack asked abruptly when we arrived shortly.

"What?" The boy with blonde hair and toned body asked, clearly confused.

"The adults? The man with the trumpet!" Jack exclaimed, himself frustrated.

"Oh, there is no man. And no trumpet. Just me and this old shell, or conch as Piggy likes to call it." He replied rather monotonously. There were bursts of laughter at 'Piggy's' name but it died down instantly when Jack shot abrupt looks.

Our choir looked defeated after the blonde boy announced this and suddenly

Simon slumped face first into the sand, his bottom hanging up in the air. We all rolled our eyes at the boy's behaviour, some of us snickered at his situation.

"Ignore him. Always throwing a faint, he is." Jack explained.

"Okay, well, I'm Ralph and you are?" He asked, clearly not the type who concerned over little boys, lifting an eyebrow and he held the large shell to his hip, supporting it with his arm.

"Merridew. I prefer to be called that. Jack is too much of a childish name." I gave Jack a queer and a disbelieving look which he couldn't see. Since when did he ever make anyone call him that? Ugh, probably just trying to earn more respect for himself to raise his ego.

Simon was dragged into a shade by Maurice and I hardened my gaze at him, why did he care? When I saw him come back after leaving Simon in the shade, he noticed my glaring and he shrugged his shoulders as if it were no biggie.

All of a sudden, somebody shouted out, "We should have a chief!" And several acknowledgements and agreements rippled through the eighty or so boys.

"Okay, I should be nominated for chief because I'm head of the choir, I'm strong and I can sing a C sharp!" Jack proudly announced and soon somebody said that Ralph should be chief because he was the one with the trumpet. I scoffed at how pathetic this all was, shouting out who should be chief instead of properly organising it.

"Let's have a vote," I chimed in rather thoughtlessly and then everyone just cheered on like incompetent fools.

A sudden pang of realisation hit me and I pulled my hand up to quickly speak.

"Wait, Rosella was in charge of us all in the first place. Shouldn't she be chief, or whatever?" I almost face palmed myself thinking how ridiculous it sounded. I was a sexist after all, according to Rosella anyway.

Ralph and Jack snorted at once, "She's a girl. And girls can't be chiefs. Plus she's most likely dead and what good would that be?" Jack scoffed and in content, I knew he was correct.

"Yeah, a worthless bitch anyway…" I muttered to myself, just thinking about how I should have never said that. I regretted it almost immediately.

I shrugged my shoulders in disguise of my guilt-filled face and smirked. As if this was no biggie too. But what they didn't know was how wrong myself and they were.

**Rosella's POV**

Was I dead? Am I dead? Did I reach below safely?

I tried moving and found extreme anguish in my back.

I almost smacked myself in embarrassment, if I could feel pain then why the fuck would I be dead? Pain was good. Pain meant living, despite how much I wished I was dead right now because of that pain.

I groaned and got up, the blinding throbbing still present, then I held my sore wrist and rubbed it tenderly, circulation returning.

When I looked up, I found that I had been indeed quite high up. I was lucky to have survived especially at the condition I was in when I was up there.

However, I had cut and bruised myself multiple places when I had reached down.

I also had sharp pain below my breasts, where my diaphragm or spleen was originated.

When I touched it gently, I felt extreme pain like never before and collapsed to the floor, realising I had broken a rib or two. Or I have punctured my spleen by the broken ribs and I am probably bleeding internally. Whatever was the worst, I needed to stay strong and willed myself to not stay petty and miserable about it.

Then I also inspected my legs which had bleeding cuts and bruises underneath my skinny jeans.

But to my mortification, I winced at the torn skin on the side of my right thigh. Blood was seeping through, spurting quite comically. It was like somebody had one massive bite out of it and left strips of it hanging, I just wondered how I had never noticed the pain before.

I now just resisted the urge to vomit at the sight and just looked away. The wave of nausea seas still at bay.

My jumper was soaked with some liquid, probably my sweat and blood, and teared, showing gaping holes and so it was even more revealing than before. I just hoped there were no boys- I gasped, the unexpected action caused another ripple of stabbing pain, the memories rushed in all at once to give me a headache. Just what I needed, I thought.

"Fuck, now I need to find those boys." I muttered to myself. I promised my father I would keep them safe. Maybe not, he wanted me to stay safe and this was just my own promise. Whatever my promise was, I needed to keep it.

Sighing in exhaustion and pain, I began to stagger through the long bright green leaves, stumbling over roots like some drunk girl. I fought back tears every time my injury on my leg and my spleen was caught on a leaf or something.

By touch, it was blinding pain. I know I was using the word pain a lot, but it really was just indescribable.

I choked back a sob but tears had began to spill silently and all I could do was try and stop sobbing and laugh like a maniac, at my situation, at how I was pathetically strewn like a puppet on those vines, at how I was somehow separated from all the other boys.

And then I really went into hysterics, tears dribbling rapidly down my hot cheeks, out of pain or maybe just out of plain funniness or possibly both, my parched and dry lips cracking due to my excessive laugh-out-loud laughing.

I just didn't know what to do right now. I was wounded so badly that I had probably gone crazy.

Gazing down, still laughing softly, I realised that crimson liquid really started to squirt out of my leg. I sighed, my bubbly maniacal laughter died down, and tried to find something suitable for my leg to make a makeshift bandage.

I found a large leaf to fit round my leg and I ripped a couple of green thin creepers to keep pressure on it. I was not much of a doctor but I knew that when there is a wound like this and blood was pouring out in this way, then you seriously need to keep immense pressure on it. Like a tourniquet. I think that is the term.

Placing the thick waxy side on the injury, I winced and bit my spare arm so I wouldn't scream out like a baby. And this was just putting it under me. I pulled my hair dirty hair back from my face and wiped my brow that was perspiring.

"Come on, Rose. You can fucking do this…" I reassured myself, focusing back on the tourniquet.

I took the long stalks and began slowly wrapping round my leg, seriously biting into the flesh of my arm that instantly left incisions that began to bleed slowly.

I groaned in frustration, "fuck me! Why is this so fucking hard?"

I knew these weren't the words that I wanted to hear, especially when I'm in need to reassurance but this was just so fucking ridiculous.

I manned - or wo-manned - myself up and ground my teeth together. Sure, it hurt like a bitch but I just need to stay strong and NOT be the damsel in distress right now.

Hissing, I wrapped tightly once more and made an even tighter knot on each one I had tied.

I think this should have been appropriate if it was a torn artery and blood really started to spurt distances, this thought suddenly came to mind like a forgotten page but I continued to wrap tightly like I had no other care in the world.

If this was to stop bleeding, then hell with it, I would do anything to keep it tight and unexposed.

After this long procedure and maybe several bites on the arm later, I attempted to stand up but slumped when I knew it was almost quite impossible.

Again, this time grabbing on to an attached leaf, I pulled my weight back up and wobbled on the surface, I began to walk through and for who knows how long, I would find those boys, I would find Roger. And maybe porno Jack along the way too.

* * *

**A/N: For some reason, I felt like this was an extremely short chapter, did you think so? Well, this is my iPod, I'm not going to count each and every word here. XD I promise a long chapter next time but today, especially when school starts tomorrow, I am extremely busy. Sorry. :C New chapter tomorrow or Tuesday though?**

**Anyway, thanks for viewing my story at least and I hope you like this chapter. Apologies for my grammar or spelling mistakes in my last two chapters, embarrassing. **

**My thanks to IcyKaku55, I really loved that sweet review, thank you. Haha, and yes, porno Jack. ;D I always imagined him as a dirty little bastard. Just like Roger. **

**And Juniper Mimosa, again thank you for your second review! And don't say that! You are a fabulous writer too! And Drake gives me the creeps…in the most sensational way possible. ;) oh yeah! I checked out Goodreads and read his profile. It's really good and funny. Hehe. Michael Grant indeed rocks!**

**Ugh, long A/Ns again. My sincerest apologies, dear readers. I am boring you to death and then you won't be able to read my story again. Ok, ok, I'm gonna stop talking. **

**Love you all! **

**Ciao! **

**Goneismyfave1**


	4. Chapter 4

**Soundtrack: Brain Stew by Green Day**

**Disclaimer: Pff…Like I'd ever own Lord of the Flies anyway. I'd probably be around a hundred years old If I did. All rights go to Mr William Golding. Again, bloody scenes, if ya don't like them. ;)**

* * *

**Roger's POV**

The beloved night had crawled up and flooded the day. Now all the younger ones had slept soundlessly after playing in the seawater like pathetic fish.

Jack had appointed us as hunters smoothly, like it had been our life goal since we crashed on this island.

Either Ralph was too stupid to see or was just really subtle to hide that Jack was an obnoxious self-absorbed bastard.

After he had done the unimaginable, well to me anyway, he ordered us to take our togs off and neatly leave them on a boulder. Ralph had wanted to know whether where we are at is either an island or land of some sort.

It took a few of us choir boys, including me and Jack, whilst the little ones and the unhealthy fatass ones (Piggy) laid back at the beach. He wanted to come too but his larding weight would slow us down.

Ralph had come along, of course. Acting like he was the superior and dominant one just because he gathered everyone together. It wasn't called for responsibility, just pathetic stupidity, blowing into the conch.

If anything, it was the conch that brought everyone together. Not Ralph, and most certainly not Jack though he had acted like it for some reason.

When we had tried circling the perimeters, all we could see was our sands and the open sea. It was as far as we could go until the cliffs came up and we could no longer climb further.

I suggested to go through the jungle and eventually our little group entered the different shaded jungle.

We travelled in a straight forward manner, not ever looking back until we reached another side of the beach and several cliffs that were too high to climb especially when the sun was going down.

Our journey probably lasted for a few hours by foot and it was hard to tell the time when we didn't know what time it was when we crashed.

Small island, I scoffed.

It was then by my inner thinking that my ears perked up by a strange sound. Not an animal, it was too defined and familiar for that.

It sounded like it was in pain. Serious pain, like a moaning but I couldn't not put my finger on where I heard the sound from. It sounded rather far as it echoed and then the breathing came.

I smirked at first, thinking it was some idiot who banged his head on a palm tree or something. But when the human breathing came, like someone going into labour or whatever, or maybe it's the thing's last dyin breaths, that's when my smirk was wiped off my face. Almost to be replaced by disgust.

This sound was like death was on its way. I could sense that Ralph and Jack had heard it too as they held their heads up and paused for a second. They then shook their heads and continued to stagger through the ground shrubbery.

I held up a hand at them.

"Do you not hear that? Like a moaning kind of sound. And that fucked up breathing…" Jack just rolled his eyes. I resisted the urge to punch the git's face.

"Yeah, we heard but it. But it's probably nothing. An animal, I think." Jack waved it off and continued to move forward.

I sighed and as did Ralph, to my surprise. We began to lower our heads and move forward. Quietly this time with our group tagging behind.

We confirmed that this was definitely an island. And there isn't just us boys on this island either. That is what I believe.

When we travelled back towards our base point, the beach in this instance, Ralph had confirmed everyone's suspicions and said that this is definitely an island. The reactions were not as important to me, what I had on my mind was that groaning echo previously.

Usually, others' pain doesn't bother me, at most times I just laugh at their humiliation and how much pain they are in. However, that guttural sound sounded like death was nearby. To haunt me. A chill ran up my spine but I shrugged it off. I can just terrorise little kids to ignore that feeling. But I was too lazy to right now.

Perhaps Jack is right, maybe it was an unknown animal's pain. But yet I was always in denial when I said that, I had a feeling I knew what the source of sound came from. And after watching everyone sleep, I definitely knew what it was. Or WHO it was.

That sense of disgust and sadistic smirks had flew by and it was replaced with a knowing creepy grin, one that the moaning person would sure know and get angry about, oh yeah, I so knew who it was.

A female. And it was Rosella Yvonne Desiree Marie Roy. And she was hurt. My shark-like smile widened.

**Rosella's POV**

Oh, fuck. Everything was beginning to bleach out it's colour. It was getting dark and I had no water and only a rotten piece of overly ripe fruit which I picked from the floor.

It looked like a mango but it most definitely didn't taste like one.

I appreciated that it was juicy and had some water in it but the taste was too sweet and quite awful. I didn't complain so I ate it anyway despite it's flavours.

I never was one for picky eaters. At least it had kept me hydrated most of the time.

After I had finished that piece of fruit, I had used my long tattered jumper as a makeshift bag to carry as much fruit as I can.

I found a nice hollowed and large tree, I just had to chip the bottom so I could fit inside easily without hurting myself again. I tried finding a sharp stick and twenty minutes later, a stick had seemed to appear that looked suitable and I broke off the front pieces of the tree.

It smelt like too sweet sap but again, I was never a picky person.

I shuffled myself within the hollowness and sighed in delight, glad to find one positive thing out of this hellhole I was currently living in. If only I had my iPod with me right now…

No, not a good time to sing right now, I am in fatigue and I have probably punctured an organ judging by the pain I was in right now. Along with the chewed off leg.

So I blew a raspberry and placed my fruit in a small space that I hadn't occupied as yet.

After adjusting the new environment, I had nothing to do. Absolutely nothing. And it was terribly frightening having nothing to do. Is this what dorks feel when they've played more than 24 hours on the Wii non-stop, especially when they are at school?

I didn't know. I played video games but not something I would go higher than six hours on.

I sighed and looked at my leg once more and for some reason, the blood started to dribble down my leg, which then left dirty thoughts of periods in my mind. I shook the thought away and focused on my leg, despite my eye being swollen and everything.

I knew that if I did not treat this right away, I was going to lose a lot of blood and that would cause weakness. I also needed water to cleanse it and so far, none was available. Blood poisoning would probably take over…

In slight panic, I checked my head for any symptoms of a fever. Currently, my head was just filled with sweat and felt normal as it could be. However, I felt ever so limp that my ego and 'strong' behaviour was dropping. Blood started dripping from the browning leaf used as a bandage. I then suddenly had an idea.

I rolled my eyes at myself for having the sudden thought and took off the remaining of my black sweater, leaving me in my black lace bra and my belly button piercing. It's not like any dude was going to find me like this anyway.

I wrung the clothing to get rid of any unwanted liquids and tied it round my injured leg and for once I escaped a guttural moan of pain.

Hastily, I slid off two vines that were tied to my leg at the moment and wrapped it over my jumper tightly which gave it more security and pressure.

However, my moans were not all well with the injury at hand and as I stretched over, the groans got louder because of the internal wound near my spleen. Or maybe on my spleen, I had no idea. Ugh, why am I moaning? I sound like a whiny bitch.

After tying up my torture to keep it from escaping again, I pulled myself out of the hollow tree and slept on the ground so I had more freedom to move.

My lips were still dry and cracked and my throat felt like sandpaper judging by how dry and airy it is, hardly any saliva had secreted into my mouth.

How the hell did I moan so loudly then if I could barely manage a whisper? I just couldn't understand what is up with bodies, I didn't have any idea why they react this way and somehow make you feel even worse after doing it.

Just like how I was reacting now, vomiting any burning contents onto the jungle floor.  
In all honesty, I have only vomited twice in my life, when I was mature enough and NOT a new born, that doesn't count.

Once I was sick when I was 9, when my mother was still alive, and I had vomited all over her rare carpeted flooring.

Mother didn't mind though. She simply smiled and said,

"It's just floor. I can clean it up anyway. Besides, us humans shed dead skin everyday anyway." With that she had given me a wink and walked in the kitchen to get a mop.

This memory was vivid and it felt like I was still there, smelling her rosy scent, her brown eyes were concocting and warm and her smile was pleasing. It gave me slight tingles down my spine just thinking about it.

The other time was when I had tried a sip of beer. I had tried vodka, red wine, white wine, champagne, all kinds, however, not beer. When I had tried this cheap sickening beer, I had instantly thrown up on some guy. I was at a party. That was only a distant memory.

And after that I didn't waste my time with parties. It was just a social gathering and I hated large crowds anyway.

Now, just looking and caring for my open and torn leg, I had vomited. Was it all those responses to the body? Or is it just me being weird?

I settled with the first question and just gagged after that, nothing else but the fruit I ate had exited.

Wiping my mouth, I silently curled up in a ball, taking care with my wounds, and slept soundlessly.

**Mulberry Boy's POV **

I am not a popular boy. I am not a rich boy so other boys didn't really like to hang out with me. But it was because of how I looked. I was born with a mulberry birthmark, you see.

So people, especially little boys, always mistook me for a monster. Is it because I don't look normal like all the other boys do?

I was quite confused at these things, so when the biguns said that they are going to check this island out, I wanted to follow them. I wanted to explore like the big ones too!

But Piggy told me to stay here because the jungle was a dangerous place to go in. I did not understand, it was just a jungle. Not like any scary animals or anything like that. But it was getting dark and they had already come back.

I decided to ask if I could play in the little boys' night splashing.

But when I was waist deep into the water, my little knees buckled into the sea due to how cold it was and the boys had laughed when I splashed my face into the water.

I lifted myself up, looked at the other boys laughing and ran away from them.

"Come on, guys. Purple Boy over there isn't worth it. let's go to sleep…" I heard one of them mutter as I ran from the beach.

Although my face was wet because of the seawater, warm and even bitter tears spilled down my face.

Father always told me that boys are strong, they don't cry and they stand up for their rights. Whatever that means.

But I didn't feel strong. Especially when I was in a big fat jungle right now.

I wanted to explore further when I heard 'click-click' sounds. My father took me camping once so I knew that those sounds were crickets.

I tried looking for the sound but I was stopped by another weird sound. It sounded like moaning and wet noises. My instincts decided to not go for that way but my curiosity got the better of me.

I think someone was hurt.

"H-hello?" I called into the dark humid air, my tone already small and nervous.

The noises had continued but the moaning had stopped for a second before continuing again.

The voice moaned and then said, "I-is someone there?" It sounded scared and really weak but yet there was annoyance in the tone. I pulled the leaves away and with a squeak, I saw the horrific sight of a human.

The person was curled up in a ball, face not facing me exactly. He or she had long black as night hair that was all dirty and tangly. And then I saw the slender and small body and I immediately assumed she was a girl because of her open top, a black strap wound her behind her, I blushed. She was a girl.

"Miss? Are you alright?" I asked quietly, concerned for the poor girl.

"Who are you?" I heard her whisper brokenly.

"I'm…" and then I heard the wet noise once more, which was definitely coming from her. Or from her leg.

In horror, I saw that a black watery colour was spurting out of her leg. It had layers of leaves and I think clothing wrapped around it but the liquid kept pouring out from the leg.

"Miss?" I asked shakily as she began to moan again. I stepped forward slightly and she had slowly turned round.

I gasped in shock at her horrible face. She had a dark and shut eye, one was open that was filled with so much sharp blueness that it could have been pretty but her eye was red and watery.

Her eyes were so dark that they looked hollow, as if they were only empty sockets whenever her eyes closed. Her lips were pale and flaky, almost blue in colour.

Her skin was dirty but so, so pale that she looked like a ghost. I heard her rasp and in a more stronger tone than before,

"Please, find someone." She had said and then she had slumped back into her foetus position, shivering slightly.

I simply ran as fast as my little legs could carry back to the beach and somehow a dark thing had slithered and entangled itself to my leg as I was running.

I fell and tried to find what had tripped me.

I saw two dark yellow evil slitted eyes that looked at me in hunger, it was too dark to see what it actually was. I almost fell upon its yellow ugly trance if I hadn't found my senses.

I staggered back up and ran away again. Fighting battles between two creatures.

When finally out of breath, I reached the beach with everyone asleep, snores rippled through the hot air and only my big gasps of breath were heard. I didn't know how long I had gone out for. Maybe hours, it felt like it. But it was probably just an hour.

But I didn't know or care. I just wanted my mummy and daddy to sleep in comfort with.

I did not want to wake anybody, in case if anybody got angry because of it. So I curled up in the sand, like the poor girl had done, and fell asleep listening to the sea lap up against the shore.

**Rosella's POV**

I had heard someone. And I felt so cold. Yet, when I heard the sound of breathing and the pulling of leaves, I knew someone was there.

He had asked of my health but I wasn't too pleased. Did it look like I was okay? Does being freezing cold, pale and weak look okay? Along with the gaping wound right in front of you, did it look okay?

However, I was out of breath and was too lazy for a snarky reply. And instead, I called for help.

For once in my life, I had asked for help when I truly didn't need it. I wanted to take care of this myself and I wanted to find the guys alone but I couldn't bring myself to it. I just have to admit to the fact that I truly do need help.

I asked for help, and felt guilty. I felt guilty towards my independence but after a long time, it felt right. I did need help. I did not want to die.

And he ran. After he saw me turn around, he gasped all of a sudden and his look was pure horror. If it were in any other situation, I would've laughed at his comical fear.

Right now, I felt frustrated and possibly anaemic.

I exhaled quickly and returned back to my pathetic position. The boy did not come back with help for the rest of the night.

* * *

The next morning, my mouth was truly moisture-less. However, my shiner had begun to heal and felt less swollen but I still couldn't open it quite properly yet.

I bent up and checked my leg, turning it to the side and I glimpsed over at my leg, fulfilled that it was indeed still red but the leakage of blood had stopped. It was just sore, heart achingly sore.

The pressure was indeed on correctly and I silently congratulated myself for caring for it by myself.

Maybe, just maybe, I didn't need help and that little boy who came in the night was just a dream. Or nightmare.

But my hopes were crushed as I caught sight of the open leaves a few feet from me and the barefoot footsteps on the muddy ground.

Yes, I did think those emotions last night. I really did think I want help. And I guess, I do.

Feeling chafed, I crawled back to my hollow tree to get my fruit I stored there.

Unfortunately, I left them fucking exposed and now those motherfucking animals stole them with their stupid little claws. This just irritated me further.

I grumbled a string of profanities under my breath and frowned, deciding that now would be best to get up and move to find a better and HIDDEN shelter, food and especially water.

And having just a twinge of hope, I also wanted to try and find someone else on this God forsaken island. Or land. Whatever it was.  
Even if he was a guy who happened to like half naked injured girls roaming painfully in the wild.

* * *

**A/N: YAY UPDATE! I'm sorry this chapter is slightly boring. I found it boring. Apologising dearly for introducing too many characters and POVs at once. Sorry! **

***Stacey Solomon voice* ERMAGERD! Oh, I love you all so much! Thank you ever so much for the CC guys. I really appreciate and I tried to make her a little dependent in this chapter, 100reasonswhy. For you. :D Thank you and I love you for liking my story. :) Oh, and I read your letters on the fandom too! So hilarious! XD I left a few questions in there too. **

***Still with Stacey Solomon voice* thanks so much, ElektraMackenzie, darling! Yup, Porno Jack. Such nice words from you by the way, thanks. WOOP! ;) heh, cupcake. XD**

**ViolaIraultz, thank you ever so much for your constructive criticism, I will most certainly try and not make the boys as sexist. You are most definitely correct and I will fix it in the future. I really loved your review and I hope you will still read my story. :) And yay! MCR and Famous Last Words are generally awesome. :D**

**Thank you to Juniper, Samantha, Guest, and JCB13, I am happy you all like and reviewed my story. **

**Ugh, again, sorry, my darlings, for such a long A/N once more. But this was important. Surely you understand! Next time, I PROMISE I won't write long ones, it seems noobish. Just never had more than eleven reviews, that's all. **

**Stacey Solomon loves you all! I love you all! I seriously do. Next time…I'm just gonna PM you amazing reviewers. ;) So you don't have to deal with crappy old me and my long messed up notes. So embarrassed now…I can't help it if I make awesome A/Ns!**

**Ciao! ;D**

**Goneismyfave1**


	5. Chapter 5

**Soundtrack: The Ghost of You by My Chemical Romance  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LotF in any way. All rights go to William Golding. I only own Rosella and her father. I also don't own any of the lyrics of the song above. **

* * *

**Rosella's POV**

The sun was high up in the sky, meaning that it was most likely around noon. However, I was not completely sure of it as trees had coated the skies, only leaving tiny and sharp rays from gaps that shone in my eyes, making me flinch.

Whatever time it actually was, I was making good progress in moving. My leg had become familiar with the limping after a few hours of walking non-stop but the pain was still there, impacting my ability to walk. The bleeding had mostly stopped meaning no circulation through the wound, therefore meaning my tourniquet actually worked.

My eye felt crusty and it felt like it had returned to its normal size that a human eye should be.

The dark intimidating colour probably still shaded around my eye but I could now open it which was an absolute relief. So I neglected the fact that despite my heals, the scars will always stain.

It was a miracle to be healing quicker than I had expected though. The pain in my thigh was still prominent and sharp and it was still red but thankfully it was not bleeding a blood bath for most of my journey. My eye had healed well, just a little sore.

If I didn't specifically moved flexibly and stayed stiff where my internal wound was, then I would most likely be writhing on the floor in total anguish.

I admit that the pain in the spleen was excruciatingly painful but I didn't stop, I didn't want to stop and cry as I did before.

I knew that no matter what happened, my father wasn't coming to the rescue.

My mother was dead so why should she ever help me? My father was out back in England trying to figure out whatever he needed to figure out.

And I was stuck here. Cut up and torn to shreds and yet it was still the most humorous aspect that has happened to me in a long time which left me breaking into tears due to how hard I was guffawing.

I couldn't get my head round to why I am having such weird bipolar behaviour, before I had hit rockbottom because of how much pain I was in.

Now I'm in fits because I found my situation extremely funny. Was this masochism? Possibly not, I was moaning and crying in pain a few hours earlier.

I definitely knew I was at least mildly sadistic and maybe pyromaniac, that I can assure myself of but it has nothing to do with my pains or about me generally anyway.

I hypothesised that it's me laughing over my pain, to not make myself weak, to make sure that I cannot cry at a time like this.

Yeah, perhaps that's it.

A sudden crack on my scalp brought my attention upwards all of a sudden.

The thing that hit me was spherical and was slightly cracked. It was also brown in colour and hairy in some areas. I threw it away in disgust which landed on a rock and my eyes widened when I saw a milky liquid oozing out of the newly formed cracks.

Whatever it was, it looked refreshing yet still revolting. I picked it up, being careful with my injured side, and cocked my head to the side.

I smelt it and almost drew myself in, and almost smacking myself. Fuck me, it was a coconut. The smell of the juices were familiar and I realised it smelt like the strong scent in my shampoo.

In my defence, I haven't eaten a coconut in my life, let alone seen one physically. My father and I usually had eaten from plastic trays with take-away food on our tables, we were never fond of tropical foods. Unless you count Chinese or Indian take-away.

I sighed in delight and raised the coconut in the air, letting the coconut juice spill into my cracked and dry mouth. Some spilled over the rest of my face but I didn't care. I welcomed the hydration.

A ruffling of leaves brought me to senses and I whipped round, keeping a tight hold on my coconut. I just realised how wrong that sounded and kept myself from laughing. Ah, the joys of having a dirty mind.

But a growl and a snort hid my held in laughter and a frown plastered across my face.

Groaning, I limped forward cautiously, snapping a nearby stick from its connecting branches to use as a weapon. Thankfully there was a sharp side to it.

Like a predator, I crouched slightly, wincing at my pain and continued to walk with caution.

When I reached the source of unusual sound, a small sense of hope filled within me which I immediately ignored.

I pulled the leaves back with one swift motion and sneered when I realised it was some exotic squirrel like creature. Like an opossum or whatever.

No matter, I thought. It could be a good source of protein. I smiled wickedly and before it escaped, I speared it viciously within the heart.

The sounds of spluttering and wetness pleased me. Sounding most like my bleeding wound but this made me smile. Just looking at it writhing in pain and watching its pleading eyes roll back behind its head raised my happiness scale.

Satisfied, I grilled on its bushy brown tail and tried to clean it inside out, removing the organs.

My luck might just be returning.

**Jack's POV **

"We ought to go hunt. You know, catch something so everyone can eat." I saw Roger from the corner of my eye, roll his eyes.

This almost lost my temper but I kept control.

Soon enough, my group of hunters brought themselves together, unbuttoned their white tattered shirts, leaving only their plain chests revealing, however Roger looked like the strongest and more ripped out of all of us, and he seemed to be proud of it.

That angered me, what was his problem?

Forget I ever said that. It's usually best if everyone stood away from Roger anyway.

We at first went within the jungle as a full group of hunters but eventually we started dividing and each of us were split in groups of five or six.

Bill, Henry, Maurice, Roger and I were in one group, the rest had said they would try their best and find some source of protein.

We travelled on foot in silence, only the occasional twig snapping or rock rolling. It was until then that Maurice, the youngest out of our small group, who broke the silence.

"You think there are wild animals here?" His scratching voice broke up.

We heard Roger scoff, "Of course there are, idiot. This is obviously an under developed…island. It's just trees and shit."

All of us apart from Maurice nodded our heads in agreement. Once again, we travelled in complete silence until a single humming brought our attention, I stopped, which made my group halt behind me.

I held up a hand. "You hear that?"

In that small silence, we heard a soothing sound echo through the forest. It sounded eery and out of place for this wild jungle and it most definitely didn't sound like any bird tweet. It sounded human right after a few words also formed within the hum.

Bill and Henry squinted their eyes, making out the sound. Maurice looked slightly frightened and Roger's face was like a full understanding of what it was so he smiled in his creepy ways.

I, however, fixated my eyes on trying to find the source.

"Come on," I whispered, flicking my wrist as a gesture and we crept silently, the hum got louder as soon as we started getting closer. And I could softly make out the words,

"_At the end of the world…You're the last thing I see…_" My eyes widened at the realisation that this wasn't a human boy singing. Maurice confirmed my suspicions.

"Sounds like a girl." He said quietly. We all nodded and as we were close enough to hear properly.

"_You are…never coming home, never coming home…could I? Should I?_" Her voice was full of deep meaning, not like a girly and high-pitched voice. A pure deep dark sounding voice. One that caused cold shivers up ones' spine.

Yet, it was a beautiful and hypnotising sound that draws you in. But it sounded effortless and slightly broken.

I believe I recognised the song. Something by MCR. Roger was more better at these things than I was, which was hard to admit but it was true.

I decided to move the leaves away and when I did, a girl not facing me with black tangly but gorgeous hair travelled to her back.

Her torso was naked apart from her black lace bra. Her pale vanilla skin was visible and her curves prominent.

Her black tattered jeans had many holes and an extremely large hole was most common on the side of her thigh where a bleeding and painful looking wound sat.

The humming came from her pink yet dry mouth and her eyes were dark yet so soul-crushingly blue, one eye was surrounded by shady darkness and I realised it was injured. She had abnormally large scratches and bruises everywhere but she had never looked any more beautiful. She was indeed, the only girl.

And I believe the other boys behind me would sure to be agreeing with this too.

However, her hands were bloody but no cuts bore open at her hands meaning it wasn't her blood. She was limping over a boulder, smiling like a shark.

She was cutting up and ripping organs out of an animal. That sight wasn't horrifying but what completely disturbed me that she was singing an eerily depressing song and she was smiling and taking pleasure out of it.

No doubt, she was Roger's kind of girl. But it won't stop me from getting to her.

I looked behind me and Bill, Henry, and Maurice looked at her with mouths hung agape, mixture of disgust, disturbance and lust filled their eyes. Roger looked at her in awe but was smirking. I had no idea what my expression was.

She suddenly whipped round to us, had stopped singing and her eyes widened, but within a second her eyes returned to normal size and she began to laugh like it was a big joke. Her laughter was dark and broken.

"R-Rosella?" Bill suddenly spoke up and then his eyes lingered over her bare waist and up to her chest. She immediately crossed her arms, again she winced.

"So you now decide to show up, do you?" She raised an eyebrow, still laughing darkly.

None of us knew how to respond to that but we just stared at her exposed flat stomach that had a piercing to it.

She sighed and twisted her body away from us.

"Avert your fucking eyes. And give me your shirt, one of you." She broke the awkward silence. Her head snapped round and her glare was almost deadly.

"Now." She spat.

We all started move and shuffle about uncomfortably and Henry had quickly escaped out of his open shirt and handed it over to her, his eyes never leaving her chest.

Rosella grumbled a string of profanities under her breath and pulled on the white shirt, buttoning the bottom but as it was too big for her, it only buttoned up to cover half of her cleavage.

The silence and the ruffling of the shirt was intimidating and the area was so thick with lust and tension that you could cut it with a knife through like butter.

She gripped on the tail of her dead mutilated prey and her wooden makeshift spear and limped forward, pushing our group away to get through.

"Coming or not? Or do you have to ogle me the whole fucking time?" She glared and that snapped us back to reality.

We began to trek through the forest and our sudden questions bubbled out of our mouths, which made her look bored and exhausted, no doubt.

"Why were you half naked?" Bill had asked smugly.

"What happened to your leg?" Maurice chirped.

"Why were you singing?" Henry asked.

Similar questions just burst out of us all and she ignored all of them. I got sick of her ignorance and pulled at her waist to pull her back and answer the questions rather than just let her go on by like nothing happened.

However, she doubled over in pain which halted us to a stop, looking a her in concern apart from Roger whom just smirked.

"You, RETARD! Can't you get it through your fucking low IQ brain that I'm injured inside and out?! My ribs are BROKEN for fuck's sake, which punctured AN ORGAN! Do you fucking not get it, Jack? Or are you too busy to relate my boobs to your porno magazines?"

She pressed the sharp wooden point at my exposed chest and I raised my hands in surrender.

Roger looked rather surprised but he pursed his lips and crossed his arms together.

Bill, Henry and Maurice backed away slowly from her and looked down in shame.

She suddenly calmed down and chuckled, escaping a soft breath and released the strong grip from her threatening spear. Whatever she has, she is most definitely from crazy town.

"Retards. If you want to know so badly, I was hanging like a fucking doll up a tree, I fell from a high height and my leg got ripped up in the process. I think I've punctured my spleen or whatever so I'm probably internally bleeding. I needed to bandage this fucker up," she gestured towards her tourniquet leg and gesturing wildly with her dead animal flying all over the place,

"I couldn't find anything to use as a bandage and I thought my top was useless since it was so fucking hot and I wrapped it up. I'm so fucking thirsty and I've been stuck here alone for what? Two days? A day? You know what? Fuck it, I need someplace with people. I've got such a killer headache…I suppose you aren't carrying any paracetamol are you?"

She asked sarcastically and then she started massaged her temples and sighed in defeat. We all felt useless and rather shocked at her sudden clearing outburst.

"Well, there's a beach. All the boys from the plane are pretty much there." Roger spoke up, a confused expression which we couldn't decipher.

She looked up and narrowed him down with her daunting eyes.

"Oh, really now? How did I not hear your bickering shit from such tiny distance then?" She lofted an eyebrow. Roger spoke smoothly,

"Because you're too stupid to know any better." This made her both eyebrows move upwards and she moved stealthily towards Roger, her hatred filling eyes never averting from his stoney face. I shook my head.

"Excuse me, Roger? Did you just call me stupid?" She said perilously but Roger didn't seem to back down. He was taller and bulkier than her which compared to him, made her look weak.

"I did. Or are you just too stupid to hear, whore?" Myself and the other boys stood with smirks and gasps.

"So I'm a whore now too? Well, isn't that rich? Coming from you. I've seen you hook up with plenty of women anyway. You are such a hypocrite." She judged.

"Me? Hook up with other whores? Unlikely, seeing as you would be one of them. Unfortunately you aren't one of them. Proving that I am not a man whore." He said smugly and she laughed, raised an eyebrow.

"Unfortunately? So you would want to hook up with me anyway?" Rosella asked rathet smugly.

Roger suddenly spluttered, "Hell no! Are you fucking kidding me? Have you seen the state of yourself? Who would want to hook up with an ugly bitch like you anyway?"

Roger suddenly flinched due to the force of the punch in his face. He was thrown back and he clutched his chin, hissing in pain at her punch.

Maurice suddenly muttered, "shit is going down…" The rest of us agreed with his statement silently, watching the scene play before them.

"Oh, you are so dead." Roger moved forwards and pushed her on the floor, pressing his boot on her injured spot of her spleen. She suddenly cried out in pain, struggling to push the boot off but failing, this made Roger laugh like a maniac.

But after that small cry she bit her lip and refused to cry out which angered Roger further and pressed deeper, and yet it still didn't satisfy him when she didn't moan. Though tears did drip rapidly down into her hair and her face had gone red like a ripe tomato.

He was suddenly peeled off from her by Bill and Henry whom also pulled Rosella back up. She didn't back down though and gritted her teeth.

"You lazy son of a bitch, you are so dying today!" She exclaimed but before they could fight once more, I interfered.

"Stop! We were suppose to hunt, guys. Not get into Rosella's mess and save her. We weren't even looking for you, Rose, so get over it. Roger, you can't just hit a girl like that."

"I didn't even hit her!" Roger retaliated but Rosella glared at him.

"We'll just send Rose back to the beach with Ralph and that fatass. Then we can go and actually hunt for once." I shot daggers at both Roger and Rosella.

Rosella simply ground her teeth together and muttered, "Fucking idiots. And don't call me Rose, Jack." I ignored her and led the way back to the beach. None of us said a word after that.

Roger just simply snuck looks of smugness and superiority back at her to which she glared to. Bill and Henry also looked back and gave signs of lust as well as concern.

Maurice simply just didn't look at anyone apart from Rosella's still open chest. I rolled my eyes. When will they get that she's dangerous and has a serious problem?

I just didn't know anymore.

**Roger's POV **

She was back. As I had expected. And I hurt her even more than she already was. And nobody had any idea how much I longed for her body. How much I longed to cut through her and spill her blood, but not completely hurt her fatally.

She will be mine. And she will obey my orders when I grab that exact grasp of her at the right time. So far, I just needed all the others to back off in order for my plan to take action.

But I lusted after her curvy slim body and I lusted to just kiss her perfect mouth.

But I wanted to also do so much more. So much so, that she would be left wanting more but also for her to feel so much pain like she already is in.

It was disappointing when her sarcastic and stubborn behaviour made her not to cry out like I expected her to do. She was braver and stronger than I thought.

And after that little played out scene with her ripping guts of an animal like she had done so back in the Biology lesson, it left me wondering if she too was sadistic.

No matter, I'd just dominate her first at the right time…

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating in like four or five days! I had so much homework to do and I needed to finish my art work for my art mocks that are coming up in a month or so. Sorry, once more but I will definitely keep updating. Sorry this chapter is slightly short too. :C**

**I apologise for the previous chapters by the way! I'm sorry they are fillers and here is some action in this chapter. I just wanted the story to build up gradually. Romance and horror will soon bloom, my lovelies. Updating tomorrow or Monday. **

**Anyway, thanks so much to my amazing reviewers! I hope you haven't given up as yet on this. Please keep reviewing, it really lightens, not only my day, but Roger's day too! Woop for Roger, guys! Woop! **

**Ciao!**

**Goneismyfave1**


	6. Chapter 6

**Soundtrack: The World I Know by Collective Soul**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Flies in any way. I only own Rosella and her father. **

* * *

**Rosella's POV**

I cocked my head to the side. The beach was impressive, I admit. None like I've ever seen before but it had an off-putting aspect to it.

The sands were too warm and too bright that it felt unnatural. The sea was turquoise in colour with the white foam that occasionally lapped up when it hit other waves and it was all so blue. The sky was cloudless and equally as blue as the ocean and the sun was high up.

Now that I looked at the jungle and shrubbery behind me in a new perspective, all of it felt fake and intimidating. All in all, it felt like a paradise dystopia.

I honestly didn't like looking at the image, it was all too perfect that it was unbearable.

Sighing, I crossed my arms without thinking and a sharp stinging pain hit my side. I didn't want to give the boys the satisfaction of my pain, specifically Roger, so I kept the silent cries to myself.

Suddenly, a tall boy with dirty sandy blonde hair and a surfer's structure with a slight frown had ran up to the small group that somehow formed near me. At his side, he had a shell of some sort and held it with dignity.

"Who is this, Jack?" Blondie asked, I noticed his tone was hinting exasperation.

"Rosella. She was Roy's daughter, remember?" Jack replied bluntly, as if the blonde guy was retarded. I raised an eyebrow.

"Was? Excuse me? I still am his daughter, I'm not dead. And FYI, Jack, I can answer for myself." I snapped and the blonde, Jack, Roger and Maurice stared at me like they didn't give a fuck.

After what seemed like a really long awkward silence, I sighed and muttered that I was going to go wash myself off since I probably stink of sweat, dried blood and who knows what else?

Limping in the fucking sickly hot white sand, I reached to the shore and welcomed the cool reckless splashes underneath my feet and lapping up around my ankles.

However, this suddenly gave me a hit of a wave of nausea and I felt like my legs had become really weak. Instead, I tried ignoring it and swallowed dryly, looking at the open sea instead the floor.

I attempted to swallow once more and had shakily entered the sea, going deeper with each step and I shivered at the abrupt coolness of it. It was almost like putting ice cubes in your underwear.

I didn't want to strip down at all to wash but when the sea had come contact with my leg wound, I almost shouted out in pain but bit my lip from doing so.

I wished to strip it off so I could properly tend to it but heck, this fucked island is filled with fucking fifteen year old boys.

After minutes of reaching within my black hole, I finally just said,  
"Fuck it!" It was just me getting naked, if guys were allowed to take off their shirts in public, then girls could do it too. Plus, this was a beach.

I grit my teeth and unbuttoned the shirt that was given from that boy earlier and I limped heavily back to shore and threw it on the dry sand along with slowly pulling off my tattered jeans, like really slowly.

Soon enough, I was just in my bra and underwear which definitely attracted all unwanted male attention from the older ones.

I sighed and pulled myself back into the ocean, washing my hair vigorously and neglecting the looks from further out on the beach.

Soon enough, I exited the ocean and picked up my clothes, getting weird and the familiar stares from the boys, I rolled my eyes and went behind some shrubs to change quickly.

But only when I slid on my shirt with the buttons open and no jeans on at all, I was groped hold of at the waist by two firm hands. My body tensed and I stood straight.

Warm tingly shivers ran down my spine.

The hold was then raised up my body until they halted to the sides of where my breasts were.

"Hello, Rosella." A deep voice spoke from the source and I recognised it immediately, his hold was still prominent and I only stood still.

"Hello, Roger. Don't bother taking a picture, I'll be here for a while." I said in calmly, firmly prying the groping hands away from my waist which surprisingly, he let go willingly after.

I turned to him, covering my exposed flesh by tightly pushing the two loose fabric together.

"Just so you know…" He hesitated, like he had planned this but I highly doubted he rehearsed it. Somehow I knew that what he was going to say was a total scam.

"Yes?" I raised and eyebrow. Roger looked away from my face and said,

"Well, Jack and Ralph want to see you for some fucked reason." Inside, I was disappointed but I nodded obediently and told Roger to turn round so I could change but he stood where he was, not so much a smirk on his face.

Sighing deeply, I quickly buttoned up the shirt and tried to slip on the jeans but it was impossible especially at the condition I was currently in.

I wanted to sit down and slip on the jeans easily but I was still wet and it would be a fucking nightmare to have leaves and dirt on your bum. I couldn't hold on to anything apart from Roger.

Grumbling a line of profanities, I blushed a dark red and looked at Roger who had a smug look on his face.

"Let me guess, the strong little warrior needs some help putting on her jeans?" He said teasingly like I was a child. How dare he? I averted my sight away from his face and rolled my eyes.

"I'm not a warrior, idiot. I just hate you and I'm in control of your hormones and my body." Reflecting back on what I just said and the wide creepy but attractive smile had crept on Roger's face convinced me to the following case.

"Alright, point taken. I guess I am a warrior, but I'm a damn good one. Now either help me or continue to stare at me like a smug lunatic." I said, putting my hand on my hip.

Roger looked rather satisfied and had snatched my jeans and all of a sudden, ripped where the genitals or top thigh were on each leg. I suddenly gasped and looked at him angrily.

"What the fuck are you doing, Roger? Do you not realise that-" he interrupted my mid-sentence and glanced at me like I was stupid.

"Firstly, you have an injury on the top of your thigh, in this case it means there would be difficulty in putting a full length jeans. Secondly, it makes you look a lot sexier."

His grin widened as my eyes did.

At first, I was furious about the second reason but he always had a point backed up and it just frustrated and irritated me. Why did he have to torture me in this way?

I suddenly blurted. "Fine. But this isn't some sex appeal for you or for anyone else. Do you understand?" He just winked at me.

"Of course, because I listen and do everything you say." He said this sarcastically.

He then ripped the remaining of the jeans to make them extremely short shorts and I snatched it from him, pulled it on which actually seemed to work properly and didn't touch my wound.

With nothing more to say, I left with a swift movement and for some unknown hormonal reason, I craned my neck to see charcoal glinting eyes and a smile, not a grin, but a smile.

When he caught sight of me staring back at him, Roger immediately and surreptitiously broke his odd and gentle smile into the creepy grin I was familiar with.

He reminded me so much of my emo ex-best friend, Collin, back at home. I used to secretly sneak out with him from school and I had gradually realised that he hung out with druggies who cut themselves.

I was never going to be part of that depressing crowd as I was more into action rather than thinking how worthless my life was. Pain was awesome. If it was inflicted by me on someone else.

One of his many slightly harmless crimes was to convince me to sell this fake drug to a bunch of clueless sluts at my school so I can get his money for something he had to owe for.

That was a mistake and I immediately called off our friendship. We fought…and other things. I admit, I've done worse than sell fake drugs but Collin just depressed me with his depressing acts. But there was a whole other reason to it as well. And that was something I didn't want to discuss or think about.

I felt my face go warm, both at the remembrance of Collin and at how hungrily Roger stared at me. Damn me.

I rapidly limped to the surreal beach and immediately I was pushed to the floor but I believe it was not on purpose.

Angrily, I attempted to stand up but failed so instead I looked up to the enemy. Or enemies. There were two boys, Jack and Ralph to be specific and they looked down at me like I was a pathetic excuse for a girl. Well, Jack looked down at me like that, Ralph just looked like he didn't want to be there. I knew exactly how he felt.

"Can I help you, gentlemen?" I spat the question as Ralph volunteered to pull me up. I welcomed his offer.

"Yeah, you need to babysit the littluns while we go hunt. If they'll come, they'll just slow us down." Jack said casually. My mouth hung at his words and I felt a breeze behind me, realising it was the all famous Roger.

"I am not going to live up to that stereotype, do you boys understand? I can hunt too and I think you know I do, Jack." Jack narrowed his eyes at me, his freckles squinted along with it. This would have been comical but he was not going to push me to that level.

Ralph interrupted mine and Jack's glare battle and held up the thing he called a conch.

"Do you not know that whoever has the conch is the first to talk, Rosella? I have the conch and _I was voted chief, Jack_. We are supposed to live in peace and harmony and shit, remember? So get it together, you guys."

Our attention was turned to Ralph, my expression phlegmatic, Jack's narrowing of eyes were gazed upon Ralph and Roger just glared at him with a shiny glint in his onyx eyes.

"So, little Ralph cusses too? How inappropriate, don't you think, Jack?" Roger taunted. Jack just grit his teeth.

We didn't speak for those few seconds but we didn't need to. From my emotional and frustrated state, we could all tell what I wanted in that single silence. As a four, we all looked to each other like we wanted to kill. And then I broke the silence, confirming my own order.

"I want a separation." They all looked to me for further explanation.

"I don't want to be treated like I'm scum or as an easy fuck. I am neither of those things. In fact, I'm way better than all of you put together. I can hunt. I have my instincts. So I want to be left alone, with my own food, my own water and my own company."

Ralph held up and hand and waved it slightly, like he wasn't believing it.

"Whoa! Are you crazy? Look at your leg, look at how thin you are. With your condition, you can't even make twenty feet!" I limped slightly towards Ralph, though taller than me, I had looks that could kill.

"You wanna bet, mate? I can make a few miles for all you care. Unless you can find a way to get rid of these fucking retards, then fuck yeah, I'll stay and eat your lame meat. And I definitely am not thin like you said. I've been eating."

Roger pulled me back and with just one flash in his eyes, I knew he was actually a little bit concerned too. This almost shocked me.

"No. Ralph is actually right for once," I could see Ralph roll his eyes. "You limp, for damn's sake. I mean, we all saw you taking off your clothes and you were seriously getting thin," he smirked and I blushed and looked away, "And someone needs to heal that leg, see? Already bleeding. Babe."

I raised an eyebrow at his address for me. But he just shrugged his shoulders and smiled teasingly. I could tell Jack was puffing up and Ralph wincing at the sight of my leg, as if it was his own pain.

"Fine. Heal this motherfucker and then I'm getting out of here." I muttered and then I saw disappointment in all of their faces and decided to lighten the mood since it just depressed me further.

"Besides," they all looked up at me, "this easy fuck needs a sexier body for you all."

Ugh, such a fail at lightening the mood but somehow that brought all of them to crack a hungry smile. I ruffled my wet hair and blushed, then limping away to a shade on the edge of the entrance of the jungle.

As I sat and saw Ralph and that fat boy Piggy come over to me, I thought of how much I wanted to be away from them all but it occurred to me that I might need these boys to save my own life. Maybe a little protection would do me a little good.

* * *

**A/N: My good people, I am so deeply sorry for not updating for more than a week. I apologise from the deepness of my heart. I promise to never give up on the story, I am not that sort of person. **

**But I think you and I could agree that I shouldn't make promises I can't keep. I will update, always but I have been extremely stressed over art work that I threw a huge anger tantrum. Embarrassing. I couldn't bring myself to create a new chapter. **

**As I type, I'm procrastinating by writing all of you lovely people a new chapter. Also, my parents and I have been fighting but you needn't to know that. I've also had a bot of writer's block, so that's another true excuse.  
So I will definitely update on the weekend. **

**Thank you all for the reviews! I am not giving up! I hope you like this chapter. I didn't like it but I hope you do! **

**Guys, I am also willing to take in any suggestions on what should happen next. Feel free to give me ideas via PM or review. Cheers. **

**Ciao. **

**Goneismyfave1**


End file.
